Rocking In My Head
by FetishFemme
Summary: Rated T for NOW, but this is AU, no magic, James and Harry Potter are not related. The Marauders is a band that Harry has idolized his entire life, now it's his downfall. But will he find love with guitarist Remus Lupin? Too lazy to do a good summary, give the story a read instead.


A/N:: WE'RE BACK BABY! Well... I'm back. I am FetishFemme, formerly known as VampireWizardlvr... don't ask, it's a long story but a very vague version is on my profile biography. I'm happy to be back, but I'm so behind on all my stories. Sorry guys, I bet you thought I abandoned them :/ I'm in the middle of a cross-country relocation and lots of other painful, troubling conflicts. It all makes me wanna VOMIT with emotion.

Alright, these are yaoi stories from a manga I bought called Seduce Me After The Show by Est Em. They were annoyingly drawn but the stories were kinda of intoxicating, well... some of them were down right confusing. Anyway, i'm rewriting them with HP characters :D but I'm adding some parts to make it better or to make more sense... Anyway , here's Rockin' In My Head:

Word Count: 2318  
Submitted: 7-11-12

Warnings: AU, No Magic, James and Harry aren't related and maybe violence.

April 5th was the worst day of Harry Potter's life.

Reason 1: The vocalist of The Marauder's died of heart failure. Sirius Black, a leather-clad, wild haired sex symbol, was only 46. The Marauders was a popular UK alternative rock band. Sirius was the lead, James Potter had the drums, Remus Lupin played a kick-ass guitar, and Peter Pettigrew on the bass. It was on the evening news, and Harry cried his eyes out.

Reason 2: Harry's roommate and the front guitarist for his band, The Order of the Pheonix, took off with Harry's guitar and the cash from their last gig. Ron also took the autograph Harry got from Sirius when he was 16.

Reason 3: Now the club is calling Harry for the door cash, they won't care that the money was stolen. The club won't listen to Harry's pleas not to cancel their show. The club doesn't care about struggling college students trying to make a living off of music.

Harry was sitting at the bar, it was an easy walk from his flat, the bartender swung around, Harry's third beer in hand. "You celebrating, Potter?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Harry looked at the ceiling, "I wish," he replied gloomily, "A bright star went out today, Tag."

"Who?" Tag said carelessly, as he swiped the counter with a rag.

"Sirius's dead." said Harry, finishing the last drop of beer, and sinking his head to the counter, "I loved that guy more than Remus Lupin and James Potter."

"Sirius who?" Tag the bartender rolled his eyes.

"Don't you watch the news?" Harry buzzed angrily, starting his fourth beer, "Sirius Black, the lead singer of The Marauders."

Tag sighed, pouring himself a drink, raising his glass for an excuse to drink, " Okay then...Ta Sirius."

Harry nodded, raising his drink off the table, only to drop it on the ground. Tag shook his head, "You had enough."

Tag paused for a second, "Are you related to James Potter?"

"I wish.." Harry slurred. "I loved that we got the same name but we aren't related at all. I wish I was. I wish I was his son or something. Then I'd get backstage or...Sirius."

The bartender wished he hadn't asked.

The drunk, younger man ignored the bartender and pulled off his shirt, "It's hot."

Tag held back a laugh, then pointed at his arm. "That's a tacky tattoo, Potter."

Harry swung his arm, brandished with a red and gold emblem with a lion, "Tacky? This is the sign of The Marauders, man!"

Harry felt great. No, no, no, no, he felt horrible... which is it? Then he saw all black.

Harry woke up feeling awful. His eyesight was blurry and the first thing he saw was the poster on the wall. It was Sirius Black, shirtless, a red and gold tattoo on his pale arm, screaming into a microphone, on the bottom in big print was THE MARAUDERS. It brought tears to Harry's eyes.

In that 5 seconds of groggyness, he realized he had probably wasted his young years obessessing over him. That he wasted his love on a now dead man. Who he would never _personally_ meet, who would never stop by to say hi, or be alive. The only connection he had to Sirius Black was the guitarist, Remus Lupin, who was lying in bed next to him.

Harry sat up, shocked, taking in the tanned skin and dark honey coloured hair, "R-remus?"

Remus, 48 years old, rolled over and used a hand to swat something away, "Go 'way."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." Remus growled. "That was the only question you had."

Harry groaned and rolled out of the bed, the movement was too fast, the hangover hammering his head. Remus let out a chuckle, "Heh, don't worry about it, you're young."

"Ugh, this can't be happening." Harry moaned, clutching his head.

"It happened, get over it." Remus said.

"What happened last night?"

"You got on stage, started singing, and ended up puking on the front row." Remus paused, "I didn't know you could sing, hell I didn't even know you had a band.. Some friends we are."

"I don't sing," Harry confessed, rubbing his head, "I play guitar, sometimes I do back up. Fucking _Ron _did vocals. What about you? Don't you play anymore?"

Remus shook his head, "I just don't feel like it these days. There's no point. We all just went our own ways. Peter left for some new age band, James got married and had kids, and Sirius..." he drifted off, putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah, Sirius." Harry said painfully. It was a painful silence.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"My bed's vibrating."

Harry ran his hands through the soft blankets to find his phone. He answered it, "Hello?"

...

"Don't worry, we'll find a replacement for Ron."

...

"How the FUCK should I know where he is? He fucking robbed me!"

...

"Well, we're shit for luck then, aren't we. Wait, we have another gig?"

...

"But we don't have Ron..."

...

Harry sighed, "Look, I'll call you back later." He hung up, sadder than ever. he looked at Remus.

"Can I ask another ques-" he stopped, not repeating that again. Remus looked at him, pushing blankets off his waist, and got up to get dressed. "If- if you 'felt like it' would you play again?" Harry asked timidly.

Remus pulled jeans on over his boxer briefs, slid on a white button-up shirt without buttoning it, and sat on his bed. He gave Harry a small smile, "I guess, if I felt like it."

Harry knelt by Remus's legs and looked up into those deep tawny eyes, "What if you felt like it now?"

"I woud do this." Remus slid a hand down Harry's leg, Harry gasped softly, kind of hoping that Remus was making a move. Harry needed this, he thought he did. But Remus only needed the pack of cigarettes in Harry's back pocket. He took a slim death stick out and lit it carelessly.

"You can smoke and play at the same time." Harry whispered desperately. "My partner took off yesterday."

"So what. Now you're gay too?" Remus huffed angrily, "What kind of friends are we? I drag you to my flat, you're pissed off your ass, and let you sleep in my bed. And I just find out these vital facts about you."

"I-"

"Ask someone else." Remus sighed, falling back on to his bed. Harry leaned slightly over Remus's figure, "But you're here, right in front of me. What kind of idiot would ask anyone else?"

"You're pushy."

"I can cover for Ron if you can cover for me." Harry begged, taking the cigarette from Remus's mouth and breathing in a puff.

"And where's the guitar I'm supposed to play?"

"Stolen."

"Well, we're off to a great start." Remus said sarcastically.

"So you'll help me!" Harry said excitedly.

"No." Remus took the cigarette back from Harry and took a long drag off of it.

"What about now?" Harry asked quietly, leaning in quickly as Remus moved the little death-stick from his face and pressing a kiss to the older man's lips.  
The kiss was slightly bitter, tongues tasting hints of vodka and nicotine. Harry wanted to melt into the kiss but pulled away to gauge reaction.

"Hell no." Remus said, pushing Harry off of his chest and sitting up. He stood up and started to button up his shirt angrily. The radio that had been playing quietly in the background played a song all too familiar. Weeping Willow by The Marauders. Remus froze, his fingers still on the buttons.

"This was my favorite song." Harrys said quietly, looking down, "It got me through high school.. I was so excited to meet you guys when I was 16. Sirius signed my picture of him, and James kept making me laugh but you were probably the only one who actually cared about meeting me."

Remus was still turned away from the bed.

"Maybe we weren't close for a reason. That we have to clash like this to get closer."

Harry walked slowly, he was only a foot away from Remus. Then an inch, his arms were itching to wrap around the old, washed-out guitarist. But Remus felt the arms itching closer and pulled away, "I want you out by this evening." Remus growled, stomping out of the room.

Harry sat on Remus's bed, heartbroken, tears burning at the edges of his eyes. Remus came back ten minutes later, resigned, "Still need a guitarist?" Harry smiled toothily.

The club they were playing at was beat down and middle-class. The stage was dirty and low, the equipment was set up half ass, and the drinks cost five pounds and up. Harry steadied the microphone, Blaise played with the amplifiers connected to his bass, and Draco tested his drums. Remus looked around in disgust, "I'm not playing in a dump like this!" he growled, spitting on the sticky ground. He walked off, angrily.

"Hey!" Harry called after him.

A group of guys laughed, "Ooh, the band's fighting!" said a random guy mockingly.

"Hey," said another, who was obvoiusly drunk and sarcastic, "_I_ can play guitar for you!"

Harry snarled but Draco pulled his arm, "Just ignore them Harry."

"Yeah," Blaise said quietly, even though he was just as mad, "They're just hecklers."

Draco stood up straighter, "Come on, the sound system's as good as it'll get."

"What about Lupin?" Blaise said uncertainly.

"I'm gonna get him."

"Hey," Harry called out down the hall, "Come out. They're waiting for us."

"Liar." Remus called from the men's bathroom. Harry tried to enter but it was bolted shut. So he leaned against it, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "I've... I've always worshiped you, you're why I started playing the guitar."

"You're a little young to be a fan... The Marauders was just my antenatal training anyway."

"Sounds like child abuse." then Harry paused, "Why did you stop playing for so long?"

"Why do you need to know?" Remus said gruffly.

"Cause I just do." he growled stubbornly.

"I promised Sirius." Remus whispered almost inaudibly.

_ "Fuck off!" a 26 year old Remus shouted, walking out on an irritated, cross-armed Sirius._

_ "Not again!" Sirius half-sighed, following him at a slower pace._

_ Remus lit up a cigarette and sat in the green room alone until Sirius walked in. Sirius alwys looked so perfect. Shirtless toned chest, muscled arms, tight leather pants, and perfectlay sexy tussled hair. Even James couldn't get his hair that messy and look THAT good._

_ "Remus," Sirius sighed, sitting next to his disgruntled boyfriend, "Moony. Listen to me." he grabbed the smoking face between his two hands. "I know the audience ain't waiting for you-"_

_ "ISN'T waiting for me, Siri, ISN'T." Remus corrected._

_ "Shh," Sirius said with a small smile, "Smart ass. Just remember: the audience ISN'T waitin' for ya, but remember, I don't sing without YOU on guitar."_

_ Remus looked up at the lead singer with a sort of hope in his tawny eyes, Sirius smiled, took the cigarette out from between Remus's lips, and kissed him soundly, "Do it for me, not the audience. If ya can't play for me, Moony, then The Marauder's don't stand a chance."_

_ Remus smiled back, "Since when are you the smart one, Padfoot?"_

_ "When you're the sad one, Remmy. Come on," he said, smacking Remus's leg, "We got a show to do."_

"Remmy, come out already!" Harry cried, backing away from the door and kicking it. He hit the door with his fists, "Hey! Listen up, you drunk!" He sobbed desperately, "You haven't played for years! No one's waiting to hear you but no one's waiting to hear_us_ either!"

Harry paused, frustrated and tired tears actually coming to his eyes, "But still," he continued quietly, "I want to hear you. I need you to, play for me... please.." Tears streaked down from his bright green eyes to his cheeks. He leaned on the door and let out a quiet sob.

The door clicked open, Harry fell forward into Remus, who just barely caught him. "R-remus, I'm sorry." Harry wailed, throwing his arms around the old guitarist, pushing him into the dirty bathroom wall.

Remus settled his arms around the smaller waist and pressed a kiss into the jet black hair, "Don't cry, you idiot."

Harry pulled back a little bit with glittering eyes, Remus kissed a stray tear, "What's the first chord?"

Harry laughed a little, pressing a kiss to Remus's nose, "I think it's an F7."

"You think?" Remus laughed.

"Yeah, I think." He grinned.

"Come on, Harry, we've got a show to do."

Together, they walked out of the bathroom, down the barren hall, and on to the stage.

**_END_**

**A/N: What do you think? Yes or No? Personally, I feel it was sub-par, less than my best work but it could mature pretty well if I were to continue it!  
**


End file.
